


Persuasion

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Desire, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, TSlash, Turtlecest (TMNT), fast forward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.Type: TMNT 2k3 Fast Forward, one shotRated: ESummary: Leonardo is not moving fast enough for Michelangelo.  The younger turtle decides it's time for the gentle art of persuasion.~ Written for the Everybody Wants Leo Event; Mikey week.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020, Pro-turtlecest





	Persuasion

“Why are you being so uncooperative?”

“Mikey.”

The way that Leonardo said his name was a good indication that his brother was becoming exasperated with him. That was just fine with Michelangelo. Maybe now he’d start getting some answers.

“Look, look. Over there,” Mikey said, bouncing up next to his brother and pointing past him. They were approaching a little street side cafe with outdoor seating. “Let’s stop for tea. You’d like some tea, wouldn’t you?” In his most cajoling voice, he added, “The best way to find someone is to wait in one spot for them or you’ll just keep missing each other.”

Leo sighed. “Fine. I acknowledge the logic in that.”

Mike wasn’t sure if he was being appeased to shut him up or if the idea of tea actually appealed to Leo, nor did he care. All that mattered was being able to sit still long enough so that Leo might actually listen to him.

Plopping onto a chair, Mike waited for Leo to sit down before tapping the ordering screen that was built into the table. He selected tea for Leo and hot chocolate for himself, knowing it would be some sort of healthy alternative made from blah-blah beans as Don had once explained to him. He’d stopped listening when his brother started using words that were three syllables or longer. All that Mike knew was that it tasted enough like real hot chocolate to make it drinkable.

“I ordered pastry,” Mike said. “One thing I do like about the future is how fast I can get my food.”

“Instant gratification,” Leo mumbled, eyes scanning the crowded sidewalks.

Mike grimaced. He really wanted all of Leo’s attention, not part of it. “Just call them.”

Leo must have heard the aggravation in Mike’s tone because he turned to look at him. “I don’t want to seem to be checking up on them.”

“That’s what you’re doing, isn’t it?” Mike asked. A robotic waiter flew up to their table and set their food and drinks down before zipping away. “Raph and Don went off to have some alone time. That’s what mates do.”

He pushed Leo’s tea cup towards him a little too forcefully, causing some of the liquid to splash over the edge. Mike took a large gulp from his own too hot liquid and hissed in response.

“I’m sorry,” Leo said quietly, drawing Mike’s eyes back to him. “This is all very new to me.”

Mike snorted. “Seriously? That’s what you’re going with? It’s not like I’ve done this before either. Raph and Don can’t keep their hands off each other. I’ll bet they spent all of thirty minutes at the automobile museum before going back to Cody’s to screw each other’s brains out.”

“Mike.” Leo’s lips were pressed tightly together.

“You are such a prude,” Mike muttered. “Why did I have to fall for a prude?”

They sat in silence, sipping their drinks. Mike took a few bites of the pastry he’d ordered, but couldn’t develop any real interest in it, so he shoved it away.

“I worry,” Leo finally murmured.

“Don’t I know it,” Mikey replied. He leaned towards his brother. “Just because Raph and Don are together doesn’t mean that you have to be with me. There’s no rule about that.”

He could feel his heart slipping into his stomach as he waited for Leo to say something. His brother sat there eyeing him and Mike could almost see him choosing words and then discarding them, as though searching for the right thing to say in order to let Mike down easily.

The only thing the two of them had done was to kiss, and Mike was the one to initiate the contact. Leo had been surprised, to say the least, but he hadn’t pushed Mike away. There and then Mike had confessed that he’d been in love with Leo for years.

This was shortly after Raph and Don had come out to everyone about their relationship. Their confession had emboldened Mike and he’d made his move. Leo had seemed receptive; had even said that he loved Mike too. That’s as far as it had gone.

Two weeks had passed since that single kiss. Leo hadn’t exactly been avoiding him, but he also seemed to be taking great care not to be alone with Mike either. When their brothers had announced that they were going out by themselves, Mike had gotten excited because he thought it would be his opportunity to explore things with Leo.

It had hurt when Leo expressed an interest in getting out of the house too, but Mike realized he’d still have Leo to himself. Unfortunately, he’d practically had to drag Leo away from the other two, who were clearly becoming annoyed with his chaperone routine.

Instead of the fun Mike had envisioned having with Leo, exploring the city and just being together, he’d had to put up with his brother circling the venue that Raph and Don had chosen to attend.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Leo said.

Mike threw himself back against his chair. “Here it comes. Spare me the ‘I’ve been dodging you for two weeks because I didn’t know how to tell you that I don’t share your feelings’. You know what you said about instant gratification? Well, I want instant answers. You do or you don’t. Period.”

In a sharper tone, Leo said, “It is not that simple.”

“What isn’t that simple?” Mike tapped the table with a finger. “One, you share my feelings and want to sex me up. Two, you don’t share my feelings and just say so. Three, you don’t know how you feel and you’re confused, which by the way I won’t believe because you’re never confused. So which is it?”

“Or maybe it’s a fourth option altogether,” Leo said.

Mike waited for him to explain, but again Leo stopped talking. It was times like this when Mike wished he had a Lasso of Truth he could use on his brother.

Then a thought struck him hard enough to cause a sharp pain in his heart. “Don’t tell me that number four is you’re in love with someone else. Raph or Don maybe?”

“No!” Leo exclaimed. Lowering his voice, he repeated, “No. Mike, honestly what has concerned me is whether . . . intimacy will change how I lead this team. I’ve talked to Master Splinter and I’ve meditated and I still don’t have an answer.”

“But you want to be with me, don’t you?” Mike asked, glomming onto that ray of hope.

“I – I think I do,” Leo acknowledged.

“Geez, don’t let it hurt you,” Mike said, making a face at his brother. “Look, Leo, if after two weeks you don’t have an answer, then it’s time to take the next step.” He reached across the table and took hold of Leo’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

Leo nodded his acquiescence and the pair headed back to Cody’s. Once they were inside, Mike once more took Leo’s hand in his, leading him into his own bedroom.

Feeling as though he was walking on eggshells, Mike carefully slipped his arms around his brother. “I thought you might feel more comfortable making love in your own bed,” he whispered, his mouth close to Leo’s.

“Considering the mess your room is in, that’s probably a safe bet,” Leo whispered back.

Despite how clearly nervous Leo was, Mike appreciated that attempt at humor. Smiling, he pressed his lips to Leo’s and waited until the stiffness left his brother’s mouth before deepening the kiss.

In his daydreams, Mike had played this scenario over and over again, knowing somehow that he would have to assume the role of seducer. He poured everything he had into their kiss, gratified when Leo shivered against him and then practically panted each time their mouths shifted.

Mike’s next move was the let his hands start to roam, lightly petting Leo’s body and touching places where they normally didn’t touch one another. Leo’s reaction was beyond satisfying as he started to grind himself against his brother.

Without breaking the kiss, Mike maneuvered Leo back towards the bed. As they moved, they began divesting themselves of their gear so that when they finally landed on the mattress, both of them were completely stripped.

Pushing Leo onto his carapace, Mike loomed over him, one knee between his brother’s thighs to keep his legs open. He tongue delved into Leo’s mouth for a bit longer, and then Mike began kissing his way down Leo’s body, drawing gasps of pleasure from him.

It took very little coaxing to draw out Leo’s erection. He clutched at Mikey’s shoulders as the younger turtle took him into his mouth. Mike glanced up to see that Leo’s eyes were closed, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, his face flushed with desire.

The sight was so provocative that Mike instantly dropped down, growing hard so quickly that it was nearly painful. He continued to give Leo his full attention, doing things with his mouth that he instinctively knew would thoroughly stimulate his brother.

When Leo began to groan and writhe on the mattress, Mike doubled his efforts. Sliding a hand under his brother’s buttocks, Mike began to tease Leo’s entrance with a wet finger.

Leo’s knees banged against Mike’s body and his hips bucked upwards, catching the younger turtle off-guard. He inadvertently deep-throated his brother, gagging a little and pulling back, only to have Leo grab the top of his head.

For a time they were frozen in a tableau where Mike tried to suck and breathe, and Leo was simultaneously thrusting. Mike grew dizzy, which somehow heightened his own lust. Just as Leo’s shaft started to throb and expand, Mike shot his load.

He was just shuddering through his release when Leo suddenly climaxed, spilling deep inside Mike’s mouth. Leo still had a death grip on the back of his head, so all Mike was able to do was to ride out his brother’s orgasm, swallowing what he could.

When Leo’s hand slipped off of him, Mike pulled back with a gasp, coughing and sucking in both air and jism at the same time. His eyes swept up Leo’s body, feeling proud at how completely boneless his brother was, in more ways than one.

“You okay?” Leo asked.

Mike chuckled and leaped forward to land on the bed next to his brother. “I’m great. How about you?”

Leo inhaled deeply and then exhaled his answer. “Feeling pretty good. How . . . where did you learn how to do . . . that?”

“I know how I like to be stimulated,” Mike answered with a shrug. “’Course, I use my hand, but I figured it had to feel better if I hit those same spots on you with my tongue and lips.”

“Did you . . . ?” Leo began, glancing down to see that Mike’s manhood lay limply across his pelvis.

“Shell yeah I did,” Mike responded. He rolled onto his side. “So, what’s the verdict? Did that answer your questions?”

He waited as Leo examined the question, giving it the same consideration that he gave the most important decisions in his life.

“It answered them,” Leo said after a few minutes.

“And?” Mike was holding his breath, hoping to hear the right set of words.

“And yes, I think we can make this work,” Leo told him, smiling.

“Woohoo!” Mike shouted, throwing himself on top of Leo and kissing every square inch of his brother’s face until Leo was laughing and pushing him back.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your enthusiasm?” Leo asked, staring into Mike’s eyes.

“Mostly you say ‘Mikey, calm down’,” Mike replied.

“Well then, here’s a promise,” Leo said. “You won’t hear me say that when we’re in bed together. I love your enthusiasm and I love you.”

If Mike had suddenly born wings he couldn’t have been flying any higher. “I love you, too.” He quickly closed the distance between their lips. “Let’s practice some more.”

Leo’s chuckles were swallowed by Mike’s mouth.

End


End file.
